Lost in London
by Madison Paige Potter
Summary: Harry Ron Hermione Neville and Luna are all going to go and sores what happens when they get lost twice.


One day six friends were walking around in london. They all go to college but different schools. "Hey harry we should go to big ben and let's see if we can walk inside it" said ginny."sure gin anything you want"said harry."harry stop giving ginevra whatever she wants"RON yelled."ron that was rude i thought you promised me you would be nice to her"hermione yelled at ron."sorry" ron said to hermione , " i shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to". "Sorry ginny i just got upset that my best friend is dating my sister" said says."it's fine harry look we are here. Excuse me sir are we allowed to walk in big ben. Tour guide" hello i'm hagrid if you want to walk in big be that will be 10 pounds each please and your accepted applications to go in ". Harry"don't worry i have a lot of money my parents left me when they died here you go hagrid 60 pounds and the applications that were accepted "."thank you kind sir so let's get on with the toar.The Houses of Parliament and Elizabeth Tower, commonly called Big Ben, are among London's most iconic landmarks and must-see London attractions. Technically, Big Ben is the name given to the massive bell inside the clock tower, which weighs more than 13 tons (13,760 kg). The clock tower looks spectacular at night when the four clock faces are illuminated The Palace of Westminster was destroyed by fire in 1834. In 1844, it was decided the new buildings for the Houses of Parliament should include a tower and a clock.

A massive bell was required and the first attempt (made by John Warner & Sons at Stockton-on-Tees) cracked irreparably. The metal was melted down and the bell recast in Whitechapel in 1858. Big Ben first rang across Westminster on 31 May 1859. A short time later, in September 1859, Big Ben cracked. A lighter hammer was fitted and the bell rotated to present an undamaged section to the hammer. This is the bell as we hear it Tower stands at over 96 metres (105 yards) tall, with 334 steps to climb up to the belfry and 399 steps to the Ayrton Light at the very top of the tower. Big Ben is found in the Elizabeth Tower at the north end of The Houses of Parliament in Westminster, Central London, next to the river Thames.

There are a several London bus routes that go past the tower, and Westminster Tube station is directly across the road, serviced by the Jubilee, District and Circle nes. Westminster pier is next to the tower and is served by a number of river bus travel the tower is not open to the general public, UK residents can arrange a visit by writing to their MP. Applications should be made in writing, as far in advance as possible, to:

House of Commons, Westminster, London SW1A 0AA

It is not possible for overseas visitors to tour the clock tower. Instead, take a tour of the Houses of Parliament next to The Elizabeth Tower. Alternatively, refurbishment work will commence on Elizabeth Tower and Big Ben. The work is due to last three years. During this time, the tower will be scaffolded and the clock mechanism will be stopped for several months (no chiming or striking). Now let's go to the queen's palace. Here we are at the palace. On with the last part of the taur.Buckingham Palace is the working headquarters of the Monarchy, where The Queen carries out her official and ceremonial duties as Head of State of the United Kingdom and Head of the Commonwealth.

The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh live in the private apartments on the north side of the Palace, while rooms on the upper floors of the north and east sides are occupied by other members of the Royal Family. Much of the ground floor and the south wing of the Palace are used by Household staff. The principal State Rooms used for court ceremonies and official entertaining occupy the main west block facing the gardens.

The Queen receives a large number of formal and informal visitors to the Palace. To be received by The Queen privately is to be granted an Audience. The Prime Minister has a weekly Audience with The Queen when both are in London, and before presenting a Budget, the Chancellor of the Exchequer always has an Audience. The Queen often receives members of the Privy Council, foreign and British Ambassadors and High Commissioners, bishops, senior officers of the Armed Services and the Civil Service.

Over 50,000 people visit the Palace each year as guests at occasions of all sizes, from small lunches to large-scale receptions. Some receptions have a theme, such as 'The British Clothing Industry', 'Women in Business' or 'Maritime Britain'. At other times, the guests may be a successful sporting team or Commonwealth teams who are competing in the UK. The Queen's Garden Parties are held three times each summer and are attended by roughly 30,000 guests.

The Diplomatic Reception is the main diplomatic social event of the year in London and reflects The Queen's importance in the country's diplomatic relations. It is the largest reception held at Buckingham Palace and takes place annually in early November. Over 1,500 people are invited from around 130 countries, including members of the British government, past Prime Ministers, the Archbishops of Canterbury and York and other public figures.

Members of the public who are awarded an honour in either the New Year's Honours List or The Queen's Birthday Honours List receive their award at a ceremony known as an Investiture. Around 25 Investitures are held each year and are attended by about 120 people who are receiving their Order, decoration or medals. The majority take place in the Ballroom at Buckingham Palace.

The highpoint of royal entertaining at Buckingham Palace today is the State Banquet, given by The Queen in the Ballroom on the evening of the first day of a State Visit of a foreign Head of State to the United Kingdom. The Ballroom is specially decorated for the occasion with flowers from the royal gardens and plate and porcelain from the Royal Collection. That concludes our tour any questions. Luna " um how old is the buckingham palace hagrid". " good question the buckingham palace is 150 years old anyone else ginny rasies her hand "what year month and date was the buckingham palace" Originally known as Buckingham House, the building at the core of today's palace was a large townhouse built for the Duke of Buckingham in **1703** on a site that had been in private ownership for at least 150 years." hagrid says. Ginny "ok thanks" hagrid" is that all ok here is a map so you can find where you guys need to go". Luna" guys lets have a triple date ginny hermione"yeah please guys let's have a double date "sure why not"ginny"let's go to a romantic place here is one bob bob ricard:" luna(blond hair characterization)"ok let' go this way come oh we are near Iqra Orphanage Trust" "luna!" everyone yelled."sorry" luna cried ginny"it's ok we're sorry for yelling at you sweetie" luna "it's ok who can read maps" hermione"i can read maps this way let's go we are here. Let's go inside. The water,"hello we are cho chang and lavender brown we are going to be your may we help you. Harry "can i get can i have 6 butterbeers please thanks".cho chang and lavender "sure thing anything for you".cho chang"here's your butterbeer here you go ginevra ".ginny"it's ginny please".lavender brown"here you go here you go you bookworm eww."my name is hermione".cho chang" we don't care. Luna neville here are your you guys want any food yet."Harry " can i have fish and chips".ginny"can i have

Sunday Roast with Yorkshire Pudding please thank you".luna"can i have pie and mash please thanks".neville"can i have Bangers and Mash"ron"Sticky Toffee Pudding please". Hermione "can i have Beef Wellington please and thank you"cho chang ok your orders are coming right up bye harry".lavender brown"here is ron's and ew hermione's Beef Wellington and one Sticky Toffee Pudding for you guys and luna here is your pie and mash".cho chang here is your fish and chips harry eww ginny here Sunday Roast with Yorkshire Pudding and neville here is your Bangers and Mash anything else can we get you guys a refill of butterbeer no ok bye". harry " wow i'm stuffed let's get out of here".luna "yea ok let me try to read the map again so we can go to our hotel ok so we turn left then right now straight oh no not again we are at the river come on can i have help ". hermione "sorry i don't know where we are let's walk this way want no this way i don't know"harry"um i'm not sure either is there someone here to help us. HElp! Anyone! Nope no one is let's turn around go left straight and a right omg we are at big ben is hagrid here nope he is with someone else dang it". Ginny "guys"neville "let's go thi way right straight left" ginny guuuuys"everybody but ginny"yes".ginny "use your gps in you phone to get to the hotel" ginny is typing in her phone's gps K+K Hotel George" ok this way guys right,left ,left straight,right, 're here let's go in


End file.
